Jes Battis
Jes Battis / Bailey Cunningham — Author Website *the author site of Bailey Cunningham/Jes Battis About the Author Bailey Cunningham and Jes Battis were born five minutes apart on May 21, 1979. Battis writes in the genre of urban fantasy, while Cunningham prefers epic fantasy and historical fiction. Battis teaches in the areas of queer theory, children’s literature, and creative writing. Cunningham sticks to medieval studies and Restoration fiction. Their interests converge on three topics: The Satyricon, the autism spectrum, and Firefly. Battis earned his Phd from Simon Fraser University, and went on to pursue a postdoctoral fellowship at the City University of New York. He currently teaches in the Canadian prairies. Cunningham attended the Roke Island School of Magic, where he was put on academic probation. He currently divides his time between several imaginary cities. ~ Bios | cunningbailey Jes Batis Jes Battis was born in Vancouver, British Columbia, and currently lives in Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. He is a writer and academic whose research focuses on popular culture, gay and lesbian youth studies, and disability. ~ FF Genres Fantasy, Urban Fantasy, Urban-Epic Fantasy Writing Style Other Pen Names: Jes Battis / Bailey Cunningham Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’NA‘’’=New Adult, Epic=Epic Fantasy (aka Quest Fanatasy) Other Writings Anthologies: * Freebies: * Cover Artists & Contributors * Parallel Parks series: Gene Mollica * OSI series: Timothy Lantz Publishing Information Publishers: Awards Quotes * Goodreads | Jes Battis Quotes (Author of Night Child) ~ Goodreads * Bailey Cunningham Quotes (Author of Pile of Bones) ~ Goodreads Notes (any other tidbit about the author) See Also * 2015 UF Release Schedule * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * 2014 UF Release Schedule * Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books — OSI series: * Books By Battis | cunningbailey~ Author * Parallel Parks series by Bailey Cunningham ~ Goodreads * Jes Battis ~ FF * OSI - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Jes Battis Author Page ~ Shelfari * OSI | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - OSI Novels series by Jes Battis ~ FictFact * Jes Battis - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Bibliography / Books — Parallel Parks series: * Books By Cunningham | cunningbailey ~ Author * Parallel Parks series by Bailey Cunningham ~ Goodreads * Bailey Cunningham ~ FF * Parallel Parks - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Parallel Parks Series ~ Shelfari * Parallel Parks | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * Parallel Parks series by Bailey Cunningham ~ FictFact * Jes Battis - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Interviews: *Interview with "That Buffy Guy" Author Jes Battis - Chicago Books | Examiner.com *[INTERVIEW Jes Battis | Tez Says] *Jes Battis Interview Author: *cunningbailey | the author site of Bailey Cunningham/Jes Battis *Bailey Cunningham (Author of Pile of Bones) * Goodreads | Jes Battis (Author of Night Child) Community, Blogs, etc: * Book Cover Gallery Pile of Bones (2013—Parallel Parks series -1) by Bailey Cunningham.jpg|1. Pile of Bones (2013—Parallel Parks series) by Bailey Cunningham, Jes Battis—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15808375-pile-of-bones Path of Smoke (Parallel Parks #2) by Bailey Cunningham.jpg|2. Path of Smoke (2014—Parallel Parks #2) by Bailey Cunningham—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20694863-path-of-smoke Prize of Night (Parallel Parks #3) by Bailey Cunningham.jpg|3. Prize of Night (2015—Parallel Parksseries) by Bailey Cunningham—Art: Gene Mollica|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23604341-prize-of-night Night Child (OSI -1) by Jes Battis.jpg|1. Night Child (2008—OSI series) by Jes Battis—Art: Timothy Lantz A Flash of Hex (OSI #2) by Jes Battis.jpg|2. A Flash of Hex (2009—OSI series) by Jes Battis—Art: Timothy Lantz Inhuman Resources (OSI #3) by Jes Battis.jpg|3. Inhuman Resources (2010—OSI series) by Jes Battis—Art: Timothy Lantz|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7231086-inhuman-resources Infernal Affairs (OSI #4) by Jes Battis.jpg|4. Infernal Affairs (2011—OSI series) by Jes Battis—Art: Timothy Lantz|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9683902-infernal-affairs Bleeding Out (OSI #5) by Jes Battis.jpg|5. Bleeding Out (2012—OSI series) by Jes Battis—Art: Timothy Lantz|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13060189-bleeding-out Category:Author Category:Canadian Authors Category:Male Authors